


Glassy Sky Above

by VirusZeref



Series: BatFam Ghoul AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce is in so much trouble, Cannibalism, Cuddles, Discrimination, Enraged Justice League, Fluff, Kissing, Lois is ready to kick ass, M/M, Protective Jon, Protective Lois, Singing, feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Damian is staying with the Kents for the time being. Clark is letting the other members of the League know about the Young Wayne, they are not very happy with Bruce. At all.





	Glassy Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of this Batfam Ghoul AU! Enjoy more DamiJon time!

“Clark, you can’t be serious. Letting the Justice League know about this- are you sure it’s the right thing?”

 

Clark sighed and set down his glasses. “I don’t have a choice. Either Bruce tells them, which is not likely or he lets the rest of the League find out on their own.” 

 

Lois scoffed, “I’m still pissed you didn’t let me go with you” Clark laughed awkwardly and kissed her cheek, “You at Bruce with an ax...that would be a sight to see but no. I’m heading to the Watchtower, the rest of the League is already there..well everyone except Bruce”

 

Lois frowned at the name of the Dark Knight, “And how is he?”

 

The Kyrontian smiled, “Jason gave Bruce two black eyes, I think he was going to do more but Dick and Tim pulled him out of the Cave. Your son however used his heat vision on him”.

 

Lois laughed out loud, “I knew it! Okay, go on, I will check on my boys”. Clark smiled dreamily at her and kissed her again before taking off into the sky. Lois waved goodbye before turning open the fridge. A bloody package wrapped in brown paper was in the back of the fridge. Lois grabbed it and headed up the stairs to Jon’s room.

 

She knocked on the door quietly, hearing a muffled ‘come in’, Lois opened the door and smiled at the scene. Jon was sitting on his bed with Damian curled up on his lap with the blankets drawn. Both boys were watching something on her son’s laptop.

 

“Hi Mom”

 

“...Mrs. Kent”

 

Lois waved her hand dismissively at the ‘Mrs. Kent’, “Please call me Lois, Damian” She sat down on the bed with the package in her lap.

 

Damian shifted his head to turn to look at the package. The smell of food flooded his nose and his mouth started to water. He slowly reached for it but catch himself and pulled his hand back.

 

“I don’t want it. I’m not hungry”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow before gesturing for Jon to leave his room, “I will be a minute, I just need to talk to Damian for a bit okay?” Jon nods and kisses Damian’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

“And no super hearing!”

 

“Yes, mom!”

 

Then the two sat in silence, Damian clenching and unclenching his hand, longing for a taste of the flesh in the package. Lois watched him with careful eyes before sliding closer to him.

 

“Damian...why won’t you eat it? I’m not going to judge you”.

 

Damian looked at her with unshed tears, “Why did you help me?” Lois tilts her head, fully understanding what the boy was saying but she wanted Damian to say it himself.

 

“Why do you think?”

 

The Arabic boy looked away, “I’m a monster who feeds on people to survive. The blood on my hands from killing to eat is...immense. Too much blood has been spilled for my grandfather and just for me to survive another month. I-I don’t deserve any of this…”

 

Lois’ heart broken in two, she has heard bits and pieces from Clark about Bruce’s biological son but this… The fact that she could see that this boy is highly insecure of himself if anything else, and he desires his father’s approval (but Bruce is too emotionally constipated). 

 

Damian just wanted to be loved as who he is.

 

Lois gave an internal smile, knowing that Jon could heal some of those internally bleeding wounds, Damian held inside. She reached over and held the boy in her arms, like the mother she is. Comforting a child that wasn’t her own but she didn’t care, Damian was her son regardless.

 

“You’re not a monster Damian, you are still human. You have two parts to you; a ghoul and a human being. Ghouls have to kill to survive yes, some of them, they don’t have a conscious about what they are doing but you..you have one. That proves you are still human, you feel remorse, you can feel internal pain and turmoil, you can love. I’m not saying all ghouls are heartless, I have met and are friends with amazing ghouls”

 

Lois paused and pressed her finger to Damian’s chest, where his heart was. “You are a remarkable person Damian, your heart proves it”. She pressed a kiss to his temple softly, feeling the young boy hold tightly onto her. Silent sobs racked the boy’s body, Lois could feel her shirt soaking with tears but she didn’t care.

 

The door opened ajar with Jon peeking out. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes, fully knowing that Jon used his super-hearing to eavesdrop on her conversation. For now, it didn’t matter because Damian needed Jon right now.

 

“You can come in Jon”.

 

The Superboy opened the door and rushed to Damian’s side, pulling the shorter male into his chest, cradling his body. Lois patted Damian’s shoulder and grabbed the package.

 

“I will put this in the fridge, you can eat it when you are ready”

 

“...Thank you Mrs- Lois”

 

“Anytime dear”

 

Lois closed the door leaving the two boys alone in Jon’s door. They didn’t need to talk about anything, Jon instantly understood.

 

Damian sighed and snuggled deeper into Jon’s arms, looking into the window. It was barely dawn, the faintest of orange, and auburn started to peek out above the horizon. The two watched the sunrise slowly rise, with Damian slowly humming a song.

 

“What are you humming Dami?” Jon said curiously. He set his chin on Damian’s shoulder, their hand entwined with each other.

 

Damian took a breath before opening his mouth to sing, his voice was soft and increase with volume. 

 

_ Time has already come _

_ The sun is gone- no more shadows _

_ Can’t give up, I know. And this life goes on _

_ I’ll be strong _

_ I’ll be strong- ‘til I see the end _

 

_ Inside I’ve been shaken, my sanity taken _

_ Our broken halves, they intertwine _

_ From once was yours and once was my mine _

 

_ I’m breakable (unbreakable) _

 

Soon Jon joined in, changing the words around. With a small gust of wind, he opened his window and gathered Damian in his arms, before flying to the roof. All the while, Damian was still singing.

 

_ I’m shakeable (Unshakeable) _

_ I’m unbreakable (Unbreakable) _

_ I’m Unbreakable _

 

Jon threw Damian into the air, catching the other boy by his waist at eye level. One jade eye and one red crimson eye with an inky black sclera gazed into blue eyes.

 

_ Glassy sky above _

_ As long as I’m alive, you will be a part of me _

_ Glassy sky- the cold, the broken pieces of me _

 

_ Sometimes I wonder what’s beyond _

_ I tried many times to make it up to you _

_ Can somebody tell me what to do? _

 

Jon pressed his lips into Damian’s, the Arabic boy’s arms wrapping around the half-Kryptonian neck. Tears streamed down Damian’s cheeks, not from sadness no.

 

But from finding someone besides Alfred, Grayson, Jason, and Drake that loved him, truly loved him.

 

Even the fact he was a monster.

 

The two broke apart and Jon nuzzled Damian’s shoulder causing the other to chuckle a bit. The first time he has even smiled or cracked a laugh since this entire mess happened.

 

“I love you Dami”

 

Damian paused, tracing at Jon’s heart, “You know...Dami in Arabic means...my blood…”. Jon beamed and pressed a kiss to the other male’s cheek.

 

“You are my blood. My blood, my soul and my heart”.

 

“You are my everything Dami”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

“So Clark, explain why all of us are here, except Bruce?”

 

Clark sighed, wishing he was back at his farm instead of the Watchtower. Diana, Barry, Hal and Arthur sat anxiously waiting for him to speak.

 

“So everyone knows about Bruce’s son Damian?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Of course”

 

“The demon brat how could we forget?”. That earned Hal a smack to the head by Barry who shot him a look.

 

“Is this about Bruce’s parenting skills?”

 

“Of course not, this is about Damian and bit about Bruce”. Clark paused trying to find the words to say what is next.

 

“Damian is not human. Well he is not fully human”

 

That earned him to silence and levels of shock from the members. Diana’s eyebrows were raised, Arthur's eyes slightly widened, Barry and Hal’s jaws were comically ajar.

 

“Clark” Diana spoke carefully, her gaze slowly softening. The Wonder Woman always held a soft spot in her heart for Bruce’s biological son. She herself wished she had taken him in herself and raised him, away from the chaos of his childhood. “What do you mean by this?”

 

“Damian is..a ghoul. He is not fully a ghoul, what I have gotten from Jon was that Ra Al Ghul had infused ghoul DNA with Damian’s when the boy was in the womb. In the end, after he was taken in by Bruce, he started hiding it, eating only dead corpses.”

 

“And where is the boy now? Surely Bruce is helping him...oh” Arthur closed his mouth, fully knowing that what he was going to say was going to be false.

 

They all knew.

 

Diana gripped the edge of the table, clearly enraged. How dare Bruce decided to treat his own child like this?! It wasn’t his fault that he was born this way?

 

“So what are we going to do about it?”

 

“I for one want to give Bruce a piece of my mind. Mostly with my sword” Diana growled out. The others nodded agreeing with the Wonder Woman.

 

“We will protect this child if we must”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And ending on a cliffhanger //evil laughter//


End file.
